kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Badan Empire
The was originally thought to be a secret organization aiming to conquer the world, creating a Third Empire. Badan claims to inherit the will of all the previous organizations that attempted to conquer the world but were defeated by the Kamen Riders, including the alien group, Jin Dogma. However, the Kamen Riders eventually united and stopped the organization's plans. Afterwards, they changed their mode of operation and started acting in even more secrecy in the shadows of the world. They became known as , operating from their main base, Badan City, presumed to be hidden somewhere in Earth's underground. In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Badan's true nature is revealed to be different from what was previously thought. Rather than inheriting the will to build a third empire, Badan is actually the Kingdom of the Dead, and its true goal is to bring all the dead souls back to the living world, and carry out the grudge of the previous organizations against the Kamen Riders. In Kamen Rider Spirits, the Badan Empire was actually created by a godlike alien entity sealed on Earth, who could only manifest in incomplete bodies or as a spirit. It was in the shadow of various terrorist groups, starting with Shocker, aiming to create a perfect body which would allow reincarnation and return of their Great Leader to Earth. History Badan was a secret organization spread in various points of the world, planning to bring about a Third Empire. It was apparently led by Ambassador Darkness, a relative of Shocker's Ambassador Hell. Thanks to its advanced technology, some reports of its activities around the world were seen as UFO activity. Ryo Murasame, a college student, and his sister, Shizuka Murasame, traveled to Brazil to investigate reports about UFO activities in the Amazon rain forest. Soon, they were attacked by the UFO they were searching for, and captured by Badan's troops. Shizuka soon was killed, while Ryou underwent an alteration procedure that remodeled his entire body, only leaving his brain intact, to become the perfect cyborg, ZX. Ryou became a pilot for Badan, but, after an accident, recovered his memories, turning against them. Badan attempted to kill him, but were defeated, losing their Amazonian base during his escape. The Nine first Kamen Riders fought against Badan, but they were unable to find out where their hideout was. Badan's leadership moved to Japan afterwards, pushing forward its biggest operation, the development of the Space Break System. The system warps space, resulting in red skies when activated, and transfers energy to objects, having the capability to destroy anything without leaving behind any traces of its former existence. With a perfected version of the weapon, Badan would be able to quickly change the entire world order. To power up the final version of the system, they needed an exotic element, called Badanium 84, and start an operation to obtain all Badanium 84. However, a scientist forced to work for them, Doctor Itou leaks the information to his friend, Dr. Hajime Kaidō, who had come to know Ryou Murasame, and also to the Kamen Riders, who, after receiving that information, all headed to Japan too. Ryou Murasame eventually met the nine Riders, and joined them in their battle, calling himself Kamen Rider ZX. Together, the 10 Riders destroyed Badan's Space-time Fracture System and killed Ambassador Darkness. However, they soon learn that the real leader of Badan was The Generalissimo of Badan, a powerful evil spirit, which appears before them as a giant skull in the skies, before quickly disappearing, taunting the Riders. The Riders decide to continue their battle around the world and depart. Let's Go Kamen Riders In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving an O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker conquered Japan with the Shocker Greeed. The Badan Empire itself never came to exist as an independent organization, but its cyborg Tiger-Roid was a Shocker member in this alternate timeline. Dai-Shocker One Badan Empire cyborg, Tiger-Roid, was part of a revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. Tiger-Roid chases Kamen Rider Diend after he invades the Crisis Fortress used by Dai-Shocker, but ends up stumbling upon Super Sentai members GokaiBlue and GokaiGreen. GokaiGreen has problems fighting against Tiger-Roid, but he ends up rescued by Diend, who destroys Tiger-Roid and the other Dai-Shocker troops that had been chasing him. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Underground Empire Badan Years after their defeat against the 10 Riders, Badan continues to operate from a supposedly underground base, . In spite of their efforts, the Riders are unable to locate it. Ambassador Darkness reappears as one of Badan's commanders. In this period, the organization became known as Underground Empire Badan. By manipulating Ren Aoi, a family man whom mourns of the loss of his son, Shuu Aoi, they turned him into Kamen Rider Fifteen, one of Badan Empire's top soldiers with a Sengoku Driver and the Heisei Rider Lockseed that gives him the powers of all 15 main Heisei Riders. During the ToQgers' arrival at Zawame City, they send a Mogura-Roid to the surface to open a portal to their base in order to launch a larger attack. Fifteen oversees the operation. However, their plan is foiled by the combined forces of Armored Riders, Toqger and the first three Showa Riders. Shu Aoi, Ren's late son is targeted by Badan Soldiers in the land of dead until Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Takatsukasa, whom happened to be investigating rumors about a portal to another world inside Earth, save him and bring him up to the surface. Takeshi Hongo also appears in their way. Badan soon launches an invasion force to the surface. Due to this, Tsukasa, Kaito and Kouta resort to gather the 15 main Heisei Riders as soon as possible. The Showa Riders return fighting against both Badan and the Heisei Riders. Badan is revealed to be the Kingdom of the Dead, and the reason they were able to emerge to the surface is due to the attachment and longing of the Heisei Riders for their deceased loved ones, their wish to bring them back to life. One week after Badan's resurfaces, General Schwarz, on behalf of the Shadow Line offers their alliance , if their plan involves covering Earth with darkness. He summons his Cryner to attack Den-O's DenLiner, destroying the Denliner and seemingly killing Momotaros. After Kouta becomes the last Rider standing, the Mega Machine Reverse arises, however the reborn Ambassador Darkness reveals his true form, Ryo Murasame, Kamen Rider ZX, who infiltrated their organization to locate their base and destroy the machine. The Generalissimo of Badan anticipates this and hides the true machine within the core of Badan City. It surfaces, bringing Badan's full army alongside it. Ryo then reveals that the other Kamen Riders that had supposedly been killed and sealed into lockseeds had been in fact sent to the Helheim Forest. With Kouta's help, he summons them back all at once to fight against Badan. While the Kamen Riders battle Badan's army, the Generalissimo of Badan arises as a giant T-Rex. Daigo Kiryu of the Kyoryugers, the ToQgers and Den-O combine their forces to destroy him. Using the Showa Rider Lockseed, Gaim finally defeats Fifteen and returns Ren back to his true self. Meanwhile, Decade rescues Shu, and the other Riders break into Badan City and destroy it from inside. In the end, all of Badan's forces are finally eliminated. Game World Tiger, Yamaarashi and Mogura-Roid were part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, they would persistantly attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Membership Leader * : The giant skull which appeared after Ambassador Darkness's death. It disappeared sneering at the ten Riders. Dr. Kaidō said that it was the energy of an evil spirit. In the manga, the leader is identified as , JUDO has a Kamen Rider form called , a golden version of ZX with the ability to transform into nine Shōwa Kamen Riders. He has his own language, which he can telepathically compel others to understand. High Ranking Commanders * : He is the nominal leader of the Badan Empire and the brother of Ambassador Hell of the Shocker organization. He is a maniacal man who is hellbent on getting what he wants. He was the one that ordered Ryō's plane to be shot down, thus killing his elder sister. Destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. In the episode in the magazine, he was transformed into who is a horned gastropod-like monster. * : He is a cyborg able to produce a wide variety of artillery from his body and has attributes abilities equal with Ryō. He's chosen by Amabassador Darkness to be the next in line to command Badan, and believes that power is justice. In the manga, he was originally an Interpol officer. Destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. *Yamaarashi-Roid - A porcupine monster. In the original magazine stories, which existed before the tv special, he was the leader of Badan's Inhumanoid troops, but the tv special doesn't portray him as a commander. In Spirits, his human name was Needle. Yamaarashi-Roid is defeated by Rider 1 and destroyed by crash with Dokuga-Roid. He later returns as one of the Underground Empire Badan's commanders. Badan's Inhumanoids *Dokuga-Roid - A moth monster. Destroyed by crash with Yamaarashi-Roid. *Jigoku-Roid - A antlion monster. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. *Tokage-Roid - A lizard monster. Destroyed by Riderman's Rope Arm. *Kamaki-Roid - A mantis monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Den-Shock. *Amenba-Roid - A Gerridae water strider monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 2. *Taka-Roid - A hawk monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider X's X Kick. *Bara-Roid - A rose monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick. *Chameleo-Roid - A chameleon monster. *Kumo-Roid - A spider monster. *Mogura-Roid - A mole monster; appears in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Destroyed by Kamen Rider Gaim's Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan finisher. Revived Inhumanoids *Kamisori Hitode from Destron (V3 9 & 10) - A starfish monster with a sword blade for a left hand. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. *Jūjin Ōmukade from Geddon (Amazon 4) - A centipede monster. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. *Gamereojin from Neo-Shocker (Skyrider 1) - A chameleon monster. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. *Kamakirigan from Dogma Kingdom (Super-1 4) - A mantis monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Super-1's Hot/Cold Hands (Flamethrower). *Chameleking from Dogma Kingdom (Super-1 5) - A chameleon monster. Destroyed by Space-time Fracture System. Soldiers * : Badan Empire's cyborg foot soldiers Membership (Underground Empire Badan) Leader *Generalissimo of Badan High Ranking Commanders *Ambassador Darkness *Kamen Rider Fifteen *Tiger-Roid *Yamaarashi-Roid Inhumanoids *Mogura-Roid Allied Commanders *Delza Army **General Shadow *Gorgom **Baraom *Crisis Empire **General Jark *Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits **Galaxy King *Evil Army Shadow Line **General Schwarz Other members *Shocker Inhumanoids **Scorpion Man **Saboteguron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Girizames *Geldam/Gel-Shocker Kaijin **Hiruchameleon **Ganikomol *Destron Inhumanoids **Turtle Bazooka *Geddon **Llumu Qhimil *Cyborg Majin **Marshal Machine *Gorgom **Bilgenia *Neo Organism **Doras *Fog **Garai *Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch *Demon Robot **Schwarian *Dopant **Bird Dopant *Yummy **Kamakiri Yummy **Ika-Jaguar Yummy *Greeed **Shocker Greeed *Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits **Suddendath Beta *Zodiarts **Libra Zodiarts **Chameleon Zodiarts *Phantoms **Arachne **Gremlin Soldiers *Shocker Combatmen *Destron Combatman *Combat-Roids *Chaps Appearances * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' External links *The Kamen Riders' Badan Empire page Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Shocker Category:Rider Creator Category:Organizations with revived monsters